The Quest of the Cheeseballs
by Elation-Valryke
Summary: Tai's cheeseballs get stolen by Underpants Gnomes and then he goes on a journey to save his beloved cheese snacks.


hi! Elation here ehehe yes im the creator of that mad story Land Of The Funkies check it out luv ;) I made all these characters up with the help of my friend o_o; I don't own the Ultra Super Cool Dudely Boomer Zoomer. ;) or the Underpant gnomes. I don't own Tai from Digiman either :D Have fun, please leave me a review!  
  
Tai was sitting on his couch watching South Park and eating his super sized bag of cheeseballs when...  
  
*BOOM* =O  
  
Tai's head looked down into his lap where they're was underpant gnomes carrying his super-sized bag of cheeseballs away. Tai said, "Stop lil munchkins with my cheesy-licious cheese balls". Buuuuuut, before he could get up, the underpant gnomes were GONE! "THSWEET!" said Tai, he turned off the TV and put on his long green trenchcoat and walked to the local grocery.  
  
When he got to the section with cheese balls, he stormed right to the front desk. "MISTER, YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE NO CHEESEBALLS!?". The cashier looked at him and said, "um... yeah we sorta were robbed." Tai looked furious and asked who was the thief. "Listen im not supposed to tell you," said the cashier, "but since it seems like u love cheeseballs and will do anything for them with ur mind body and soul, i'll tell you." Tai nodded and asked him to continue. "Deep in the faraway land lives Kain, the master of cheeseballs and cheese doodles, his lil minions the underpant gnomes stole them for him. But only skilled man-kind are allowed." =D "I'LL DO IT!" shouted Tai with his fist raised in the air, then he ran back home to get his Ultra Super Cool Dudely Boomer Zoomer, Ultra Super Cool Dudely Zapper, his night goggles, and of course, his green rubber boots. n.n  
  
So, Tai put on his green rubber boots, black trench coat, night goggles, then jumped on his Ultra Super Cool Dudely Boomer Zoomer and headed off to the far away land. On his way there he met a Dark Mistress of Cheese Doodles named Elation. "Hello dudette, im looking for Kain the master of cheeseballs and cheese doodles." Elation looked at Tai and tilted her head then smirked. "I'm looking for him too, hey, how about we go find this powerful lord togteher?" Tai thought, and thought, and thought, and thought. ~Ding~ "I'LL DO IT!" shouted Tai. =D So Elation hopped on her Ultra Super Cool Dudettely Boomer Zoomer and sped off, ran into a tree and died.  
  
"Thsweeeeeeeeet" said Tai  
  
Anyway, Tai sped off and landed into the forest surrounded by Kain's castle. "I'm almost there" thought Tai, but, all of the sudden, 4 ancient samauris hopped down from the treetops. "We will not let you pass, we are gaurdians of Kain's cheesy fortress." So they fought and fought and fought when they couldnt fight no more. Tai was doing awesomely good.  
  
"Whoa" said the leader samauri, "you have proved yourself worth with your spectacular samauri skills to pass into Kain's fortress, but im warning you, beware!" Then they all disappeared.  
  
"Tubular" said Tai  
  
So he went in and had no problem getting into the castle, he made his way to the throne room and reached Kain's throne. Up on top of it read...  
  
GONE TO TAKE A SQUIRTLE  
  
So Tai headed into one of the rooms loaded with Cheese doodles, Cheese Puffs, and Cheese balls. "Whoa" said Tai. Then a voice was heard from behind him. "What are you doing in my cheesy room!" There was Kain, having returned from the bathroom.  
  
"Man, your underpant gnomes have taken my supersized bags of cheeseballs, and the cashier told me to come to you because you are ruler of them all," shouted Tai. Kain looked at him O_O "whoa whoa, stop it you man, those arent my underpant gnomes they are from an old underground cave and their leader has been trying to take my position for years. Why don't you go see him. They took them, not me" replied Kain. So Tai was given a King, super sized bag of cheeseballs to snack on while he went to the cave from Kain.  
  
A few hours later he reached the underground cave deep into the woods and he went in and started seeing thousands of cheese thingies. When he reached the end of the tunnel of the cave he dropped down into another room where a bunch of gnomes and a huge overgrown giant. "MY NAME IS SMELLYFOOT LEADER OF THE SMELLYGNOMES" roared Smelly Foot. "EEEEEEEEEEPS!" squealed Tai, "I can tell! Phew!" With that, Tai jumped up and smacked all the gnomes away knocking them out with his spectacular samuari skills. Then, Tai threw a green rubber boot at Smelly Foot and knocked HIM out as well. =D "awesthome" said Tai, and with that he grabbed his super-sized bag of cheeseballs just as Smelly foot woke up. "I'm sorry," grunted Smelly Foot, "I was just a lil hungry and i thought if that i stole so much cheeseballs, cheese doodles, and cheesepuffs, i would dominate Kain over and be recognized throughout the land." Tai said, "Tsk tsk tsk, i will help you become a famous man, but u will not rule over Kain." Smelly foot sighed, "Okay" and with that Tai started helping him become famous but thats another story which deals with Bill Cosby and Regis Philben. =D  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU *bows* 


End file.
